


By Jove I Think He's Got It!

by FlyBoy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyBoy/pseuds/FlyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest resident of Atlantis challenges John Sheppard as the most attractive resident of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Jove I Think He's Got It!

When Sheppard and his team gated to P3X-667, they walked straight into a bloodbath. Everywhere they looked it was chaos. Shots seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Men were dead and dying in the streets. They absolutely did NOT want to be on this world.

Ronon made a mad dash for the DHD to try to dial them out. Sheppard tried to lay down some cover fire to keep his buddy safe. Teyla tackled McKay and got him to the ground, covering him with her body while Ronon and Sheppard tried to get them out of there.

Ronon dialed, ducking as bullets sprayed the air around them. The gate connected and Teyla sent through her IDC before shoving McKay into the wormhole. Getting a nod from Sheppard she followed McKay. Ronon came running flat out with Sheppard trying to keep everyone distracted. His mission a success, Ronon went flying through the gate.

John turned to head that way himself when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man was coming straight at him. His first instinct was to shoot, assuming that the guy must be about to shoot him. A split second after he raised his P90, but before he squeezed off a few rounds, he saw that the man was carrying something cradled against his chest.

While John devoted an entire second to studying the man he realized that the man, whoever he was, was attempting to flee, not fight. As Sheppard watched, the man's eyes went wide and he stopped his dash toward the gate. He fell to his knees, still clutching his bundle. Red appeared on his shirt and rapidly spread from several deadly bullet wounds to his chest. With his last breathe, realizing what had happened to him, the man looked at John and tried to hand John what he was carrying.

John was about to turn and follow his team through the gate when he heard something out of place. It was the sound of crying. A baby was crying somewhere nearby. The crying was coming from the arms of the man who had died right before his eyes. Dear God, the man was holding a baby.

Before he could think, instinct kicked in. John dashed to the guy, grabbed the baby and turned to get both of them through the gate. A split second before they went through the gate, shots ripped through John's shoulder and arm.

When he landed on the other adrenaline kept him moving for a few seconds, long enough to hand the crying baby to Teyla before he collapsed to the floor. After that everything was darkness.

When John started to wake up a few hours later, he immediately noticed two things through his foggy mind: one was that he hurt, and the other was that someone was crying. Trying to clear the fog from his mind, John realized that he was in the Atlantis Infirmary and the crying was coming from a baby. He didn't know of any baby's in the city so he couldn't figure out why there was a baby and why it was crying.

"Carson! Will you do something to shut that kid up!" McKay ordered from somewhere nearby.

"I've tried everything I know, Rodney, but he just will not stop crying. Think of it from his point of view. Think of what he's been through today."

"Think of it from my point of view. I was thrown into a war zone, thrown to the ground, and then thrown through the gate. Who would have guessed that this would be 'Throw McKay Day.'?" Seeing that in the bed next to his John was starting to wake up, Rodney yelled, "John! John! Your baby is screaming. Get up and do something with him!"

"What are you talking about Rodney?"

"Rodney, he's just coming out from the anesthesia. Give him time."

"I don't have time, Carson. If I have to lay here and listen to that baby cry for one more minute I'm going to scream."

"You already are, Rodney. Hush little guy. It's ok." Carson was pacing back and forth holding the source of the crying. "John, thank you for the little present you brought back with you, but he really is being quite a handful to manage. None of us can seem to get him to settle down. We've tried all of the women and a couple of the men, but he just keeps crying and fussing."

"Just like Rodney, then."

"Actually, yes."

"Shut up, all of you – and your little baby, too."

"Sorry, Rodney. Ow."

"Don't try to move yet, John. I got the bullets out but you're going to be stiff and sore for a while. You can move your other arm but keep the wounded arm as still as possible so you don't tear your stitches."

Not knowing what else to try with the baby, Carson walked over to John's bedside and held the baby down so that he could see John.

"Hi, little guy. Quite a day we've both had, huh?"

Reaching out one hand to touch John's arm, the baby seemed to stop fussing.

Someone came running into the Infirmary for Carson so he quickly placed the baby next to John nestled in his good arm. Almost immediately the baby stopped crying and started cooing, looking all around the room. His little hands touched John's arm and played with the hair on his arm. "Uh, Carson, you forgot something! Carson! Carson!!"

The baby must have been very tired since he soon simply fell asleep nestled against John.

"My God, not only is the man an intergalactic babe magnet, but now he has power over babies as well. I work for 20 years and I can't even control when I get a cup of coffee. Colonel All Powerful shows up and the city opens her arms for him, Ancient glowy women throw themselves at him, the jumpers do acrobatics for him, …"

Sheppard quietly scolded him, "McKay! Keep it down! I think he's finally settling down. DO NOT WAKE HIM! Do you understand me? Keep your voice down."

"What? Oh, right. We'll continue this conversation later."

"I can't wait."

Several of the nurses came over, one of them asking, "How did you do that? We've tried everything with him and he just would not stop crying! Hour after hour after hour he's just cried. I love children but it was getting on my nerves."

"Colonel Wonderful can charm anything," Rodney complained.

One of the nurses quietly said, "Shut up and appreciate it while it lasts."

With the anesthesia drugs still in his system, John joined the baby in quiet slumber. When Carson re-appeared, he asked where the baby had gone to since he couldn't hear the crying. One look at John and the little boy nestled in his arms had Carson saying, "Aww! That's adorable!"

Rodney just rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head trying to ignore the entire situation.

John and the baby slept for several hours, giving everyone in the Infirmary some much needed quiet time. When he awoke a few hours later, one of the nurses picked up the baby to change his diapers and offer him some food. The crying resumed as soon as he left John's arm. The nurse quickly changed the diaper and then brought him back to John where he once again quieted down immediately. She handed the bottle to John who asked, "What am I supposed to do with that? One good arm here, remember? And the baby is lying on it at the moment. I'm starting to lose all feeling in it as a matter of fact."

Another nurse came by and tried to pick him up to feed him. Despite her valiant efforts, the baby simply cried and refused to eat. Everyone was at their wit's end not knowing what to do when Lorne arrived to check up on Sheppard. He had heard about the adventures from others but hadn't been free to check on his friend until now.

Seeing the baby, Lorne walked immediately to him and started talking to him. "Who is this cute guy? Why are you so unhappy little guy? Are these big bad nurses being mean to you?"

The current big bad nurse handed the baby to him and said, "Here. You try. So far only Sheppard can get him to calm down."

Lorne took the baby and sung quietly to him as they walked back and forth a little. Everyone was surprised to once again see the baby calm down. "Good to see you, too, Major. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, Colonel. When I saw this little guy I just couldn't resist."

"We're all grateful you're here to shut the thing up," Rodney announced.

Carson appeared and told Rodney he was free to leave, which he did almost immediately.

"I'm out of here. Happy fatherhood, Sheppard."

"I'm not the baby's father, McKay."

"Hush up, all of you," Carson scolded. "Here, Major, see if you can get him to drink a little of this bottle." Lorne took the bottle, moved the baby in his arm and held the bottle to him mouth. The baby instantly started to drink.

"The little guy was starving. Why didn't you feed him earlier?"

"He wouldn't eat. The only thing he would do is cry … and cry … and cry until we put him in John's arms. Then he fell right to sleep. He won't behave for anyone else. I guess he's bonded with you, John," Carson observed.

"And Lorne! Let's not forget Lorne!" John urged.

"He's finished the bottle, Carson. Has anyone changed him recently?" Feeling, Lorne pronounced all dry and clean.

"So, Lorne," John started, "how is it you know so much about babies? You holding out on us? Have you got a passel full of the little things back on Earth?"

"No, John. No children of my own. I've always wanted children – a lot of them – probably six, at least."

"Good Lord," was John's only response.

Lorne sat in the chair beside John's bed and gently rocked as the baby cooed and touched his little hands to Lorne's chest, playing with the hairs visible in the collar of his shirt.

"Lorne, I think you just go an A+ on your end of the year performance appraisal."

"Who wouldn't love such an adorable little guy! You're so cute! Yes you are!" He played a game of peek-a-boo with the baby which brought out squeals of delight from the boy.

A few minutes later though, Lorne had to return to work. He handed the baby back to one of the nurses. Instantly the little guy started to wail and carry on once again. She tried valiantly but to no avail. Finally, she put the baby back in John's bed with him, where he once again quieted immediately.

"Well, good luck, John."

"Lorne! Get back here! Don't leave me like this!"

"I've got to get back to work. Sorry."

"Lorne! Lorne!" John shouted in frustration to Evan's retreating back. Looking down at the little guy in his arm, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, kid." Looking at the baby's face, John had to admit that the little guy was cute. His skin was a little more olive colored than John's, his head was covered with long wisps of black hair, and his eyes were an amazingly intense blue.

Feeling completely out of his element, John looked down at the baby and asked, "So. Seen any good movies lately? No? Well let me tell you about the one Rodney dragged me to last night."

Everyone in the Infirmary went about their work, grateful that the baby was momentarily happy and calm.

Elizabeth dropped by for a visit a little while later, smiling at the sight that greeted her. "I heard we had a visitor and I wanted to stop and welcome him to the city."

Leaning over toward the baby she said, "Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"Elizabeth! Please! We're in public!" Sheppard joked.

"Get over yourself, Colonel. I was talking to your replacement as the city's most adorable resident."

"What?!"

"Can I hold him for a minute?"

"Absolutely! Please. Here little guy, go say hi to your Aunt Elizabeth." As expected, though, the baby cried when taken from John. She tried talking with him, bouncing him, walking him, but nothing would work. Finally, she handed him back to John where once again he settled down.

"It looks like you've got the touch, John."

"Elizabeth! Don't leave me here like this," he complained. "What am I supposed to do with a baby?"

"You brought him into this world, John. He's your responsibility."

"Elizabeth!" But like Lorne she walked away.

"Well, you can all go jump off a pier. See if I come to your assistance the next time you need help."

John sighed in frustration. "It looks like this is the day for everyone to abandon both of us, huh?" The baby smiled up at John which made John smile a little as well.

Carson came by about an hour later to check John's bandages. "You're a natural, John. The little guy really seems quite taken with you."

"Don't get any ideas, Carson. He can't stay with me. I'm a soldier – not a daddy. Remember, I've already got McKay who needs a lot of attention."

"True, but with the injuries you suffered, you're going to be out of commission as a soldier for awhile. I see no conflict for you playing daddy for awhile."

"Carson! I used to like you."

"Get some rest and I might let you go home later this afternoon."

"Thank God!"

A few hours later Lorne reappeared while John was trying to slip a t-shirt over his head without much success. Lorne took the baby so that a nurse could help John get dressed. Surreptitiously watching the process, Lorne secretly wished that someone else could hold the baby for a few minutes while he helped John get his clothes on (or off, in the ideal world).

Thinking that he could maybe sneak away while no one was looking, John stepped quietly toward the door. Carson caught near the door. "Forgetting something, Colonel?"

"Carson! You can't be serious? Lorne is so much better at this than me. I mean, look at him. He's a natural. I've been injured. I had surgery! I need to rest and recover. I'm wounded!"

"Elizabeth's orders, John. You brought him here, he trusts you, he stays with you."

"Carson! Lorne! No!"

Carson walked away, leaving instructions with everyone in the Infirmary that they should keep an eye open to be sure that John took the baby with him when he left. A nurse stopped by with a bag of diapers and formula along with instructions on how and when to feed him.

Sheppard tried the pitiful look. His face looked exactly like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, too scared to move out of the way but knowing what was about to happen.

"Lorne! Help! I don't know anything about babies! What the hell am I gonna do? I can't take care of a kid. I'm a soldier. I have responsibilities."

Carson stepped back in time to hear John's comments. "Women have been dealing with this for thousands of years, John. You're hardly the first person with this dilemma. You'll learn. Now off you go. I need the room for sick people!"

Sheppard wasn't winning with words so he reverted to whining. He was a grown man but if it would work then he most certainly would whine.

"Lorne, buddy, help. I can't have a kid!"

Smiling, Lorne said, "I know, the stretch marks are harder to remove for someone your age."

Sheppard cast a withering stare at his friend. "It is official – you are no longer my favorite."

"I was your favorite!? Why, John, you never told me."

"Was. Past tense. Those days are over."

"Careful, John, you're asking for help. Start sucking up to me, big boy or I might just walk out and leave you to handle this all by yourself."

Sheppard decided it was time for another whine. "What did I ever do to you, Lorne? You used to revere me and do whatever I said."

"I still hold you in high regard, John. Some would go so far as to say that I worship the very ground you walk on, sir," he said with a chuckle.

"What put you in such a good mood today, anyway? Pee on some scientist's experiment or something?"

"I think it's the baby, sir. I like children. No, I love children. I've always wanted to have one of my own. The older I get the less likely that seems."

"Well, here. Help me with just this one. With only one good arm at the moment I'm somewhat impaired for caring for myself let alone myself plus one."

"No problem. We're all used to you being somewhat useless."

"Keep it up, Lorne, and you'll be in the kitchen peeling potatoes."

"No problem, sir. No potatoes on this planet!"

Sheppard growled. Lorne walked over to John with the baby and handed him to John. Lorne picked up the bag with diapers and food and walked with John as they headed to John's quarters. The baby was fascinated by everything, his little eyes moving from one side to the other and back again. He smiled at everyone they passed, even those who didn't stop to say hi or tickle his belly.

"This isn't fair," John complained. "I'm the one who got shot and he's the one getting all the attention!"

"No problem, John. When we get you back to your quarters I'll tickle your belly, too."

Suddenly realizing what he had just said, Lorne blushed and hoped that John hadn't really been paying attention. No such luck.

"Why, Major. I never knew you cared."

"There's a long list of things you don't know, John."

In John's quarters they found a small bed had been added, compliments of Radek, who secretly had a soft spot for children. Teyla had dropped off a baby blanket from the Athosian village, along with a rattle for the baby.

John sulked some more. "He gets a new bed and a blanet and all the attention and no one even made my bed!"

"I know, life is so hard for the Colonel. Now he has competition, isn't that so little guy?"

John placed the baby in his new bed and then sat down on his own bed. Radek had placed the baby's bed right next to John's so that they could keep an eye on each other.

He started to fuss a little when John set him down but quickly calmed down when he saw that John wasn't going away. Lorne made cute faces and talked with the baby, clearly having a wonderful time.

Lorne left for a few minutes to go grab his laptop computer. He returned and set it up on John's desk, deciding to do a little work while he stayed close at hand. Truth be told, he didn't want to wander too far away since John was such a total novice with babies.

Eventually, after a bottle for one and a sandwich for the other, followed by a diaper change and a trip to the bathroom, they both settled down. John was aided by one of Carson's magic mellow pills, the baby simply by being a baby.

Lorne stuck around, actually getting a lot of work done while his two charges slept. It was truly amazing how much one could accomplish without constant interruptions.

At Lorne's recommendation, and with Elizabeth's easy concurrence, the off-world schedule was drastically altered for the next couple of weeks to significantly reduce the number of teams going off-world. The last thing they needed right now was for someone to go out in the field and get into trouble.

A few hours later Lorne noticed the obvious – that John only had one bed. While it was big enough for two, Lorne was really unsure about what he should do. Looking at how peaceful both of his charges looked while they slept, Lorne decided that maybe he should leave and go back to his own quarters to shower and get some sleep. He closed his laptop, dimmed the lights, and quietly moved toward the door.

"Hold it right there, Major. Where do you think you're going?"

"Shhh! John is sleeping."

"Get your ass back here. You are not leaving me along with this thing."

"He's not a 'thing' – he's a little tiny baby. And in case you can't tell, he will only relax with two people. That would be you and me. He has refused to go near anyone else but you and me. He's had a rough day."

"Me too."

"Ok. You've both had rough days."

"Thank you."

"Can I at least go take a shower and change clothes?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be right back. I promise."

"You better hurry. I don't want to be alone with him. I really, really, really don't know what I'm doing with a baby, Lorne." Evan noticed that a note of desperation was creeping into John's voice.

"It comes naturally, John. Just relax. And I'll be quick. I promise."

Lorne slipped out, showered, and came back wearing sweat pants and an old ratty t-shirt.

When he got inside Sheppard's quarters he found the baby fussing a little and John sitting up, trying to talk with him, clearly at a loss for what to do.

Lorne checked and found that his diaper needed to be changed. "Want to help, John?"

"No! Are you nuts?"

"You're going to have to learn how to do this, John."

"Says who?"

"Reality, John. Reality says you have to learn."

"I hate you, you know."

"I don't believe you. And remember, you're supposed to be sucking up so that I'll help you, now that you're in a family way here."

"I still hate you." John watched Lorne change the diaper, somewhat relieved when he saw that it was only wet. The little one was clearly more comfortable with a dry diaper but was still a bit fussy. Lorne warmed a bottle and gave him a little food. When he tried to put the baby back into his bed he fussed a little so Lorne did the only thing he could think to do – he put the baby in bed next to John and crawled in on the other side.

John had drifted off to sleep. Evan lay on his side with one hand on the baby who lay on his back. Before long, all three were asleep.

In the morning, John was the first to awaken. Accustomed to sleeping alone and only very (VERY) rarely finding someone else in his bed, he was at first startled to realize that there were two others in his bed. Looking to his side he saw a peaceful Lorne asleep with one hand on the baby, who was also peacefully asleep.

John went into the bathroom and came back to find the little one waking up. Lorne was sound asleep and John thought he needed his rest. Working up his nerves he said to the baby, "Well, I suppose we can give this a try. I warn you, though, I'm new at this. If you get powder in your ear, don't say I didn't warn you!"

John picked up the baby and succeeded in unclipping the diaper. He was however, not pleased when he found that the diaper had been well used during the night. Gagging slightly, John rallied on and was able to clean up the baby and get a fresh diaper under him. With only one good arm, though, getting the diaper clipped was a bit of an issue.

"Need a hand with that?"

"Yes, actually. And when did you wake up? I was trying to be quiet so you could sleep."

"I've been awake long enough to watch the two of you. You're gonna have no problem with this, John. You're doing great."

"Yeah, ok. A hand here please?"

Lorne got up and finished the diapering that John had started.

"Want to give him his morning bottle?" Lorne asked.

"Not especially."

"Tough, you're gonna do it anyway."

"Sit in that chair over there," he said, pointing John toward a nearby chair. Grabbing a blanket to cushion the baby's head, he placed the baby in John's lap and warmed the bottle, handing it to John, instructing him in what to do. The baby did his part without instruction.

"There you go. See? You're doing fine."

A very skeptical John looked back and forth between Lorne and the baby.

"Why do I get the idea that if we had instant teleportation devices that you would vanish right about now?"

"Because I would!"

Once the littlest one was fed, Lorne held him while John slipped on some sweat pants. Together they walked slowly to the Mess Hall to grab some breakfast. As expected, the baby was an instant hit with just about everyone who saw him.

Radek appeared almost immediately when he heard that the trio was in the Mess Hall. "Oh, aren't you just adorable? Hello, little guy. How are you?"

Having heard of the baby's reluctance to part with John or Evan, though, Radek did not pick try to pick him up. Several others, however, tried just that which generated the anticipated response. Ever the scientist, Radek noted how the baby instantly quieted when he returned to either John or Evan. When they had a momentary lull in the baby's adoring fans, Radek said, "I have theory."

"Yes? What might that be, Radek?"

"I have never seen a baby react so consistently and strongly to being held by anyone other than a specific person, or persons. I think baby senses your Ancient gene."

Both Lorne and Sheppard were caught off guard by the observation. It did, however, make perfect sense.

"You can't be serious," Sheppard said.

"Think about it. You two are strongest gene carriers we have. Everyone else had to artificially treated to grow a weaker form of the gene. Baby senses your gene. He only trusts those who have natural occurrence of Ancient gene."

"But why?" Sheppard asked.

"Most likely self-preservation. This is Pegasus Galaxy after all. All the usual rules are thrown out the window here."

"I must tell Elizabeth and Rodney. He will want experiments to try to disprove my hypothesis."

"But you just did the experiment."

"Yes, yes, of course, but you know McKay. He always wants something more. He will want to see the actual data. Which will of course prove what I just said." The man muttered to himself as he walked away.

"Poor Radek," Lorne chuckled. "Stuck with McKay all the time."

"Hey, don't believe it for a minute. They're actually the best of friends and would open a vein for one another if they needed to."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely. They have this symbiotic relationship that works for them. Take one away and the other would feel lost without him."

John and Evan finished their breakfast while the little one greeted several other newcomers. Each time he was fine so long as he stayed with either John or Evan.

Help came to the two men from some of the most unexpected places. They soon learned that some of the Marines had been scouring the city looking for things that might be useful for the baby. One of them appeared a short while later pushing what appeared for all the world to be an Ancient baby carriage.

"Oh, wow!" Lorne commented. "Look, big guy! You've got some wheels."

The Marine smiled as big as the baby but was careful not to pick him up. Instead he knelt down and put his finger toward the boy to grab and feel.

"Thanks, Sergeant! This will be a huge help."

"No problem, sir. How does it feel being instant dads?'

"Lorne seems to be doing great with it. Me on the other hand, not so great."

Lorne objected. "Don't let him kid you. I want you to know that Colonel John Sheppard changed his first diaper this morning, all by himself!"

"Don't remind me. Who knew a little baby could produce so much."

The Marine laughed. "I've changed a fair number in my day, sir. Before long you won't even think about it but just do it on automatic."

"I can hardly wait," John muttered.

Lorne and the Marine just laughed. The Marine also presented them with a harness that could be placed over John or Evan's shoulders allowing the baby to ride in front, going wherever they went and seeing everything. John at first profoundly rebelled at the idea but Lorne promised to work on him.

Lorne lifted the baby into his new carriage and they set off for a slow walking tour, starting with the Infirmary for John's daily wound check. From there they walked out to one of the nearby piers to take in the morning sun and to smell the clean ocean air. The baby seemed to love this decision, bouncing his hands up and down as he smiled.

Without realizing it, time raced past and the two men adapted to having a child in their charge. They modifyed their off-world schedules to keep one or preferably both on world more often. As he grew a bit older, the baby also became less reticent about being held by other people, but only if he was convinced that John or Evan (or preferably both) were nearby.

They took turns having responsibility for the baby to allow the other to get some desk work done and to participate in training programs. On a day when Sheppard was responsible, he had the baby strapped in his harness allowing them both to be up and about. It had become such a part of him that it was easy to forget that this wasn't how it had always been.

That morning, ahead of schedule, but nonetheless welcome, the Daedelus dropped out of hyperspace and approached the city. Both Sheppard and Lorne were needed to sort out the new arrivals and to handle the off-loading of supplies, weapons, ammo, and other miscellaneous necessities of life in the Pegasus Galaxy. John went about his work with the baby along for the ride.

Colonel Caldwell beamed down to check in with Elizabeth, arriving in the Gate Room as per instructions. Elizabeth and Sheppard stood waiting in the Gate Room when he materialized. Somewhat surprised (but also the master of the poker face), Caldwell merely asked, "Sheppard, something you want to tell me?"

The baby was so much a part of their lives and daily routine that he took a moment to figure out what Caldwell was even talking about. Elizabeth came to his rescue, "Colonel Caldwell, I'd like you to meet our newest resident."

A small smile appeared on the usually gruff face. Caldwell put his hand out for the ever curious baby to grab his finger. A smile spread on both faces. "And what's your name, little one?"

Sheppard looked at Elizabeth and suddenly realized, "Actually, now that you mention it, he doesn't have a name."

"No name? What do you think about that little guy? I don't think that's right! Everyone needs a name!" Caldwell was revealing more about himself in the interaction with the youngster than the Atlantis personnel had ever previously witnessed.

John looked at Elizabeth and then Caldwell and said, "Don't look at me. I'm new to this whole baby business."

"Colonel Sheppard unexpectedly rescued this little one from a firefight in which his father was killed – and the Colonel received three bullet wounds, by the way."

Caldwell nodded approvingly. His entire demeanor was throwing everyone off base completely. He asked if he might hold the baby. Sheppard agreed, unsnapping the harness to release the baby in Caldwell's arms. Sticking close, constantly by his side, the interaction went well.

Elizabeth explained, "This has been a most unusual situation, Steven. It appears that the baby has the Ancient gene. When he came to us he wouldn't allow anyone but Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne to touch him or hold him. It took us a while to figure this out. As near as we can tell, it is some sort of preservation strategy developed in this Galaxy over many, many generations."

Caldwell was an entirely different man with the baby, talking with him, smiling, playing peek-a-boo. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Sheppard in quiet expression of surprise. Lorne's duties brought him through the Gateroom at about that time so he stopped to see what was happening, joining in everyone's surprise over the new side of the previously gruff and rough Colonel Caldwell.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Major."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also hear that this guy doesn't have a name. You need to fix that fast!"

"We'll get right on that, sir."

"You do that, Major."

Handing the baby back to Sheppard, Caldwell turned his head and tried to put his poker face back in place. "Dr. Weir, I believe we had a meeting schedule."

"Yes, of course, Colonel. Let's go to my office."

Everyone returned to work.

That night in their quarters – and yes, without discussing it or planning it, it had become their quarters, their bed, their life – John and Evan laid in bed and discussed the issue of what to name the baby.

They each held a hand to the sleeping baby. Their fingers touched. Each looked at the other a bit shyly but realizing that neither man was drawing their hand away. Lorne was the first to move, lifting his hand to gently stroke Sheppard's face. Sheppard mimicked the move. Lorne tentatively leaned across the baby to gently kiss Sheppard.

Lorne moved the sleeping baby from their bed to his own bed before returning to the bed. Their hesitant first kiss was replaced by a more intense, passionate second kiss.

Sheppard pulled back. "We can't do this, Evan."

"It looks to me like we're doing all the right things." He boldly dropped his hand to John's swollen crotch, grabbing the man's clearly visible erection.

"You know what I mean, Evan. We can't have a sexual relationship here in Atlantis."

"Why not? Most of the city knows we're living together and thinks we're involved already. We're probably the last two to get the message. Listen to your penis – he's got the right idea."

"Every time I think with my penis I get into trouble."

"Hi. My name is trouble. Nice to meet you."

John started to complain but Lorne's advice was simple. "John, stop thinking and just go with what feels natural." Lorne didn't give Sheppard a chance to argue by crawling onto of the man and launching into another passionate kiss. Sheppard's resolve melted away and led to a night of fumbling mixed with passion.

The next morning the two men appeared in Elizabeth's office while she and Teyla were conferring on another matter. When Teyla tried to excuse herself, they insisted she remain. "We actually want to talk with both of you together so this is perfect," Lorne explained.

"We need your help," John added.

"How may we help you, John?" Teyla asked.

Looking at one another in final agreement, John explained, "We would like you to help us pick a name for the baby. Colonel Caldwell was right. He needs a name. I can't believe we haven't done it before this. We have lots of ideas, but because he's a native of this Galaxy we want his name to reflect his heritage. Teyla, you know the naming patterns of this Galaxy better than anyone. And Elizabeth, you know the Ancient language better than anyone. We thought there couldn't be a better choice than to ask you two to pick a name."

Teyla looked at Elizabeth, both somewhat stunned by the question. Teyla spoke for both, "We would be honored, John. Thank you for entrusting such an important item to our care. Clearly we need some time."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Just let us know when you have something. We should probably have some sort of public naming ceremony for the little guy. A coming out celebration of sorts. He's become somewhat popular with just about everyone."

"Sounds like a grand idea. And by the way, you two make incredible parents."

They both shyly tried to deflect the praise. "As you might know, when this little guy first came to us I was a little tiny bit reluctant …"

"No! Really, John! I never would have guessed! You kept it so well hidden!"

"All right, all right," he joked with them.

About 24 hours later Elizabeth sent out an all staff e-mail asking everyone to attend a naming ceremony the following morning at 10 am in the Gate Room. John and Evan appeared at the appointed hour, pacing somewhat nervously since neither Elizabeth nor Teyla had clued them in on their decision. They were incredibly anxious.

At precisely 10:00, Elizabeth and Teyla stepped to the railing along the balcony and called for everyone's attention. "Yesterday, Colonel Caldwell pointed out the obvious to us – that our newest resident did not have a name. John and Evan asked Teyla and me to pick a name which we have now done. Neither of them know what we've picked, so they're probably wondering what we've got to say."

Both Teyla and Elizabeth placed their hands on the baby's head while he was supported by both John and Evan. Elizabeth continued. "We have decided that this child should be named 'Jovan'. It is a blending of the cultures of both the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies."

Elizabeth explained that the name was of Ancient (and Latin) origin, coming from the word "Jupiter," the supreme deity of Roman mythology. "Many of you probably know the more modern Italian version of the name, 'Jovani' or 'Giovani'. So, little one, we name you 'Jovan.' May your days be filled with joy and wonder and may you grow strong and live a long life filled with wonder!"

Rousing applause rose from the assembled crowd. John and Evan exchanged approving nods mixed with a fair amount of parental pride. Elizabeth added one additional fact: "Perhaps Jovan's parents will allow him to be called 'Jo' for short?" which was greeted with additional applause and cheers. The baby, intrigued as always, leaned forward, put his hands up and bounced up and down smiling, apparently in approval, bringing roars of approval from the onlookers.

Over lunch that afternoon – the first quiet moment they had had since the naming ceremony, Evan suddenly stopped in mid-chew and looked up at John with eyes wide in shock. "Oh. My. God!"

"What? Evan! What's wrong?"

"No! They didn't!"

"What!?! What's happened?"

"Do you know what Elizabeth and Teyla did to us?"

"What!?" Sheppard asked, his voice rising in alarm.

"They've named the baby after us. 'Jo' from 'John,' and 'van' from 'Evan.' Jovan. John and Evan."

Sheppard stared in stunned silence, seeing the logic of Lorne's explanation.

Looking at the little one, John said, "By Jove! I think he's got it! Knowing those two, I think that's exactly what they did! Ingenious!"

"No, diabolical."

Sheppard thought for another moment and then complained, "Hey! Why do you get three letters while I only get two?"

"Yours are first."

"So?"

"So, get over it!"

"Hum, I'll think about it."

"You do that."

Atlantis hummed quietly in the background with approval. Three of her people were now in residence within her walls. Never before had an adoption become such a perfect blending of the adoptive parents and the adopted one.


End file.
